


Silence (Mercykill)

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gift for a friend, NSFW, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: A friend of mine on Tumblr asked if I would write her a Mercykill fic for her birthday.  I said yes!  This is what I came up with.As the tags show, this is NSFW!





	

She was in the kitchen, humming lightly to herself. She was oblivious to the fact that he was awake and standing in the doorway. Watching her. Enjoying her.

Some might find it creepy but the man of darkness didn't care. He would do anything he could to see this candid side of Angela. The softer, not worried about anything side. She had a skip to her beat and pure bliss shimmered in her sapphire eyes. Everything about her glowed. It warmed his heartless core. It actually made him smile.

It was moments like this that made him wonder just what on earth he'd done to deserve a woman like her. She was an angel; he a demon. The odds were forever pitted against him and yet each night she decided to crawl into _his_ bed, place her cheek against _his_ chest, and fall asleep with a sweet grin on her lips. She chose _him_. She chose him over softer, lighter souls. Over justice. Over peace. She chose chaos. Darkness.

His metallic hand moved up, allowing him to run a hand through his short, dark hair. Patting down the bedhead locks, he shifted forward. With silent footfalls, he caught her off guard with his endearing embrace.

" _Hey_."

His deep voice caused her body to ripple with delight. The arms that wrapped around her hips caused her to purr before sinking into him. Love in her eyes, she turned her face to meet those deep rusty red-brown eyes. " _Hey_ yourself, handsome." Her lips brushed lightly against the stubble on his chin. "How did you sleep?" Her arms curled around his, Giving Reyes her own hug, giving Reyes her own hug.

" _Hee hee hee,_ " his rumble drew a sexy grin on her face. "Why don't you tell me, doc."

Her devious hands dropped from around his arms and wormed their way toward his package. Thumbing the bulge, she pulled her eyes away.

"Suppose we ought to fix that. It's bad to leave something of that magnitude untouched."

Slipping out from under his protective arms, she skipped across the marble floor. She absolutely adored these tender yet lustful moments. Where he would sneak up on her, grace her with his tender touch, and then whisk her off to the bedroom for some morning romancing.

Ahh yes, the thought of his body pressed against hers grew a devilish grin on her face. It caused her heart to flutter and her face to beam. Oh did her mind run rampant with all these sexual desires.

When she didn't feel his warmth immediately behind her, Angela turned around to check on the man. "Gabe?"

She was met with nothing. No wispy shadows. No whole man. No sweet, puffy lips. Nothing.

She stepped forward back toward the kitchen. "Gabe?"

" _You coming?_ "

Her head did a 180. Sure enough, down the hallway was a smokey figure. He used his shadow step to get in front of her; to beat her to the room.

"That's cheating," she chided before turning curtly on her heels to run toward him. This was all part of their fun though. He was a tease and it riled her up. It made her lust for him, long for him. Reaper never understood it, but it was this silly side of him that made her love him most. It's what kept her at his bedside.

Just as her fingertips when to grace his chest, he materialized into a cloud of black smoke.

" _Gabriel_ ," her voice held a bit of annoyance to it. She hated when he escaped her grasp, her touch. He always did this whenever she wanted him most. He likely thought of it as a game. And yet, despite hating it, it instantly upped her urges, her desire to go feral on him. Or rather go _down on him_.

Breaking into the bedroom, she found her partner sprawled out on the bed. A fine silk sheet was wrapped neatly around him, making him look just like a model on the front of those scandalous magazines.

" _Oooh la la_ ," she cooed while nibbling her lower lip. "What have we here." She took slow, deliberate steps forward. She relished his little charades before the sex. It was always different; always new. It spiced up their romping between the sheets as Ang had become a sucker for Reyes' roleplay fantasies.

"Paint me like one of your French women," he commented with the most straight-laced face she'd ever seen. His red-brown eyes showed no hint of play or mockery. The way he held out his chin. The way he posed. The way he...

Was he... was he serious?

"Gabe," as she sighed, her shoulders rolled forward, "you know I haven't painted in y-y-y-y-"

The black silk sheet slipped off his body, revealing his vein-riddled boner.

"Y-y-y-y-y-" he blew a cloud of black smoke her way. If she stopped stammering, she'd have noticed it was shaped like a heart.

"I... I... I uh..." Her tongue lapped over her curious red lips. What was his angle today? What was the story they were playing out? Was she she to go down on him? Play out a full Titanic crashing into an iceberg scene?

When she didn't stop staring, Reaper let loose a laugh. "Ang."

She didn't respond. She was lost in thought. Lost in the thought of letting her lips wrap around that well-endowed cock. Letting them dip up and down as her tongue flicked loosely around the tip. How she wanted to melt around his dark package. Drink it in. Literally drink him up.

" _Ang_."

She had moved on to fantasizing about the sex. The way he ate her out, ugh, it was bliss. Perks of being half something else, she presumed, as there was no way his tongue could reach her g-spot. If his long, lanky fingers had to really work their way down her moist, spongy walls, there was no way his tongue could. Still, she didn't question it. He was an anomaly after all.

" _Mrs Reyes_ ," he was desperate to get her attention.

No matter what name he called her, she just refused to pick her eyes up from his package. He could see a full-fledged porno playing out in her mind. And with each passing second, her angelic features would fall darker and darker. Any second now, she would succumb to the devil on her shoulder and jump him.

Granted, that wasn't really what he wanted.

Sure, sex was great and all (don't get him wrong, he loved how she would get all feral on him) but sometimes he wanted less. Less as in something softer, more sentimental.

Perhaps slipping naked between the sheets wasn't the best idea.

Maybe he shouldn't have lead with needing a checkup.

If only he could get that boner to die down... But that wasn't possible. The wild look in her eyes kept it hard and full. It really messed with his original intentions.

With a forced eye roll, Reaper's hand snaked down his body. It was slow, deliberate. He allowed it to slink around the silky sheets, creating _deeper_ ripples that further accented the mood Angela's eyes created.

Back up onto his flesh, his hand wrapped around his erect cock. Without much thought, he began to jerk off.

" _Hey_ ," Angela snapped out of it and dove across the floor. "Stop that. That's my job!" Her hands pawed lightly at the bed sheets before she nipped lightly at his sliding hand. "Hey!" Her brows fell flat against her crystal blue eyes. Quick jerk of the chin up and she gave Reyes one of her 'you stop that right now' stares.

"Now that I have your undivided attention," his hand fell away from his swollen cock. "Care to join me up here."

Eyes panning down to the wet-tipped dick, she had to force them to retreat back up to Gabe's face. "But..."

"Trust me, he'll come back." He patted the pillow beside his head.

"Then why...?"

"I didn't really think it through," he admitted. "I also wasn't expecting you to go full-devil on me either. Not after last night's... tomb raiding adventures."

" _Oh_ ," her cheeks burned. God had she been an idiot. She automatically assumed sex as she figured it would be what he wanted. She had a habit of forgetting that beneath the feral growl and dark laughs, there was a sweet and loving man, Gabriel Reyes.

Ignoring his dick was hard but not impossible. Just to remind him that she was indeed up for the fun, she let her smooth, freshly shaved legs slid across it. When he arched forward, she wore a grin. "You sure you don't want something?"

"Yes," his rolling chuckle followed. "I'm sure. Now get up here so I can admire your pretty face."

Crawling up beside his cool yet warm body, her blonde locks fell softly against the scarlet pillow. "Yes?"

He said not a word. Instead, his hand reached out to play with her loose hair. He pushed it back before running his metallic claw-like hands through it.

Purring, she leaned into his touch. No wonder cats loved head rubs and scratches-this was sheer bliss.

"Cute," he quipped before he turned his attention from her hair to her soft cheeks.

"Cute?" Ang's nose crinkled, instantly making her ten years younger.

"C-c-cute," he mused aloud again, though he did chock on the word some.

" _Cute_?" Now her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink (though she would argue it was the red pillow reflecting onto her creamy peach-colored face).

" _Cute_ ," he confirmed.

Her blue eyes fluttered away as she bashfully gnawed on her puffy lower lip. God she hated it when he did this. It always got her all frazzled. Made her feel like a kid with a crush.

Gingerly, his fingers glided over her high cheeks bones. "And so beautiful." His lips twisted into a soft smile. "Like an angel."

Blush growing, she dared to look back at him. "Re-"

His finger pressed against her lips, cutting her off.

"For once," he inched his body closer by shimmying it back and forth, "let's just stare at each other in silence. No groans. No screams. No... no nothing."

Lips pursed and a curious look in her eyes, Angela ran over this thought. She let it sink in. When the thought settled, she graced him with one of her lovely grins.

"That sounds lovely."


End file.
